Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - The Next Generation
by MockingjayGirl45
Summary: The next generation of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue and Ranger Profiles

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 1:**

**Prologue and Ranger Profiles:**

**Twenty years after the world was saved from Rita and Lord Zedd's plans for destruction and domination, Rita, Lord Zedd, Baboo, Squatt, Goldar and Finster, Scorpina and the Putty Patrol want revenge by plotting to take over the world!**

**So, Zordon and Alpha 5 have to call on a new generation of... The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!**

**Ranger profiles:**

**Red Ranger:**

**'The Heart'**

**Name: JJ Jones**

**Nationality: American**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Age: 17**

**Zord: Tyrannosaurus Rex**

**Ninjazord: Ape**

**Weapon: Power Sword**

**Personality: Fun-loving, sporty, a bit goofy, eccentric, cares about his friends, sensitive, handsome, loves: sport, music, fast food, performing, making his friends laugh, having a good time and enjoying himself.**

**Black Ranger:**

**'The Soul'**

**Name: Zane Martinez**

**Nationality: American**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Age: 16 (turning 17)**

**Zord: Mastodon**

**Ninjazord: Frog**

**Weapon: Power Axe**

**Personality: Rebellious, cares about his friends, fun-loving, sensitive, very handsome, loves: playing pranks, fast food, dancing, music, karate, singing, performing in front of huge audiences, going on adventures and having a great time.**

**Blue Ranger:**

**'The Brain'**

**Name: Bobby Baxter**

**Nationality: English**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eyes: Blue/Green**

**Age: 17**

**Zord: Triceratops**

**Ninjazord: Wolf**

**Weapon: Power Lance**

**Personality: Very intelligent, cares about his friends a lot, puts others first, cautious, scared sometimes, awkward, clumsy, nerdy, sensitive, honest, loves: school, homework, spending time with family and friends, writing, reading and having fun.**

**Yellow Ranger:**

**'The Muscle'**

**Name: Sarah Gold**

**Nationality: English**

**Hair: Auburn**

**Eyes: Blue/Grey**

**Age: 14**

**Zord: Sabre-Tooth Tiger**

**Ninjazord: Bear**

**Weapon: Power Daggers**

**Personality: Tough, tomboyish, caring, headstrong, sensitive, sweet, nice, honest, puts others first, intelligent, determined, brave, never backs down, talented, loves: acting, singing, dancing, writing, reading, having fun, spending time with friends, eating, having fun, and enjoying herself.**

**Pink Ranger:**

**'The Beauty'**

**Name: Amber Anderson**

**Nationality: English**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Age: 17**

**Zord: Pterodactyl**

**Ninjazord: Crane**

**Weapon: Power Bow**

**Personality: Vain, beautiful, selfish at times, caring a times, talented, sometimes gives up easily, stuck-up, loves: fashion, make-up, shopping, spending time with her friends, performing, being the centre of attention, being rich, being popular, and having fun.**

**Green Ranger (introduced later on):**

**'The Backbone'**

**Name: Hayden Mackenzie-Brown**

**Nationality: English**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Age: 17**

**Zord: Dragon**

**Ninjazord: Falcon**

**Weapon: Dragon Dagger (which can change into the Dragon Sabre)**

**Personality: Fun-loving, smart, honest, caring, willing, brave, daring, handsome, never gives up, puts others first, tough, determined, sensitive, stands up for others, loves: karate, writing, performing, spending time with friends, fast-food, music, reading, having fun.**


	2. Chapter 2 Episode 1 - A New Generation

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 2:**

**Episode 1 - A New Generation:**

**Angel Hill High School, Angel Hill, London, England. The start of a new term. JJ, Zane, Bobby, and Sarah were all meeting up by the gate.**

**_Bobby:_ So what did you do in the holidays? I went to chemistry camp!**

**_Zane:_ Not much.**

**_JJ:_ Just some stuff.**

**_Sarah:_ I went to a performing arts workshop!**

**_JJ:_ Was it good?**

**_Sarah:_ It was incredible!**

_**(Amber's limo turns up.)**_

**_Zane: (sarcastic)_ Great! The Princess is here!**

_**(Amber walks to the gate and suddenly bumps into Bobby.)**_

**_Amber:_ Watch where you're going, geek!**

**_Bobby:_ Sorry, Amber. I didn't see you there.**

**_Amber:_ Well then, you need to learn not to bump into me on PURPOSE!**

**_Sarah:_ Amber, there's no need to yell at him!**

**_Amber:_ Don't tell me what to do!**

_**(she flips her hair and walks off.)**_

**_JJ:_ Why is she such a diva?**

**_Sarah:_ Because her daddy is rich!**

**_Zane:_ I bet she spent the whole holiday shopping for mirrors!**

**_JJ:_ Good one, Zane!**

_**(they high-five.)**_

_**(the bell rings.)**_

**_JJ:_ Come on, guys. It's time for class.**

_**A few hours later...**_

**After school, they all met up at the Angel Hill Youth Centre, where they spent most of their free time.**

**JJ and Zane were trying to outdo each other on the video games, Bobby was doing his homework, Sarah was revising for her upcoming maths test and Amber was with the cheerleaders (she was the captain) practicing their newest routine.**

**_Amber:_ Ready!**

**_Cheerleaders:_ OK!**

_**Let's go, Angels!**_

_**Here we go, alright!**_

_**Angels flutter, angels fly!**_

_**We will beat you every time!**_

_**Angels sing, angels pray!**_

_**We will fight any day!**_

_**(they do a dance routine that finishes with a pyramid.)**_

_**(everyone applauds.)**_

**_Bobby:_ Wow! They make it look so easy! And the pyramid has a very stable structure.**

_**(the school bullies, Brock and Sal, enter, thinking that they're so great.)**_

**_Brock:_ Well, well, well, if isn't the cheerleaders and their fancy routines!**

**_Amber:_ Get lost, losers!**

**_Sal:_ Oh, really? Then, where should we go?**

_**(they laugh.)**_

**JJ: Give it up, Sal, you're not funny!**

**Brock: Really? Then, I'll show you a thing or two about being funny!**

_**(he runs to fight JJ, but JJ gets out of the way, and Brock runs into a table and falls over.)**_

_**(everyone laughs.)**_

_**(the ground starts to shake.)**_

**_JJ:_ What's going on?**

**_Zane:_ Earthquake!**

**_Bobby:_ But it's impossible! We're not on a plate boundary!**

_**(JJ, Zane, Bobby, Sarah and Amber all scream as they are all being teleported to the command centre.)**_

**_JJ:_ What's happening now?**

**_Bobby:_ I think we're teleporting!**

_**(they all scream and end up in the command centre, confused about where they are.)**_

**_Zane:_ Whoa.**

**_Sarah:_ What is this place?**

**_Bobby:_ It looks like some sort of... command centre. Isn't it great?**

**_Amber:_ Well then, if it is a command centre, I command you to take me back to the youth centre now!**

**_Sarah:_ I don't think it works that way, Amber.**

_**(they suddenly saw a robot, which was Alpha 5, known as Alpha. Alpha had been powered down.)**_

**_JJ:_ Is that a robot?**

**_Bobby:_ It is, JJ. It looks like it's broken. I'll try to fix it.**

_**(he fixes a few loose wires and Alpha comes back to life.)**_

**_Alpha: Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi!_ _What is going on? (he notices the 5 teenagers.) Yes! The teleportation was successful, Zordon!_**

**_(Zordon appears in his energy tube.)_**

**_Zordon: Excellent work, Alpha._**

**_Zane: _Whoa! Why is there a giant talking head?**

**_Sarah:_ Zane! Don't insult it!**

**_Zordon:_ _My name is Zordon of Eltar, an interdimensional being caught in a time warp. I had established this command centre outside of town in the fight against evil. You have all been chosen to become the next generation of heroes known as the Power Rangers._**

**_JJ:_ Power Rangers?**

_**Alpha: Exactly! Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Alpha 5, but you can call me Alpha. The five of you were chosen specially to be the Earth's greatest heroes!**_

**_Zane:_ Cool!**

_**(the ground starts to shake again.)**_

**_Zane:_ Another earthquake!**

**_Bobby:_ Again; not possible!**

_**Alpha: Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi! What's happening, Zordon?**_

**_Zordon: It's Rita and Lord Zedd; they and their team of evil beings are planning to conquer Earth._ **

_**(the shaking stops.)**_

**_Amber:_ All I wanted was to go to the mall!**

**_Zordon: You are the Power Rangers, an elite team assembled to battle Rita and Lord Zedd. You will be given access to extraordinary powers that come from the ancient creatures known as the dinosaurs._**

**_JJ:_ Dinosaurs?**

_**Alpha: Wow, JJ. You ask a lot of questions!**_

**_JJ:_ How did you know my name?**

_**(their morphers appear around their waists.)**_

_**Zordon: Behold, the keys to your powers!**_

**_Bobby:_ What are they?**

_**Zordon: These are your power morphers. When there is danger in the city, hold them up to the sky calling the name of your dinosaur and you will all morph into a formidable fighting force called the Power Rangers.**_

**_Amber:_ Morph?**

**_Bobby:_ It's metamorphosis.**

**_Sarah:_ That means 'to change'.**

_**(their communicators appear on their wrists.)**_

**_Bobby:_ Whoa!**

_**Alpha: These are your communicators. When there is danger, we shall contact you through them and they will transport you here and back to the city.**_

**_Zordon:_ _As Power Rangers, you will have access to a universe of power, and the power to command a fleet of fighting machines called Zords._**

**_Zane:_ OK, this is starting to freak me out a bit.**

_**Zordon: Observe the viewing globe. JJ, bold and powerful, you shall command the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord. Zane, clever and brave, you shall command the Mastodon Dinozord. Amber, graceful and smart, you shall command the Pterodactyl Dinozord. Bobby, patient and wise, you shall command the Triceratops Dinozord. And Sarah, fearless and agile, you shall command the Sabre-Tooth Tiger Dinozord. As the five of you work together, your zords shall do the same as they will combine together to form the mighty Megazord when danger is great.**_

**_Zane:_ OK, it all sounds cool, but it's way too weird. I'm going to go.**

**_Amber:_ Me too.**

_**(Zane and Amber are about to leave, but JJ, Bobby, and Sarah all stay.)**_

**_Zane:_ Are you guys coming or not?**

**_JJ:_ Yeah, I'm coming.**

**_Bobby:_ Me too.**

**_Sarah:_ Count me in.**

_**Zordon: Very well. Let the power protect you.**_

_**(they leave the command centre.)**_

**_Amber:_ He could've at least sent us back into town! Then I could go shopping!**

**_JJ:_ I still think we should've stayed. I mean, he chose us to save the world!**

**_Zane:_ What? You're not going to believe some floating head, are you?**

**What they didn't know was that Rita was watching them...**

**_Rita:_ So, these 5 teens think they can stop me? Send down the Putties!**

**Meanwhile, back on Earth...**

**_Bobby:_ We'll have to find the way back.**

**BOOM!**

_**(the Putties enter.)**_

**_Zane:_ Whoa, what are those things?**

**_JJ:_ I don't know, but they don't look good!**

_**(they try to fight off the Putties, but are unsuccessful.)**_

_**(they are soon all out of breath.)**_

**_Amber:_ This day is too weird!**

**_Sarah:_ What do we do now?**

**_JJ: (realising they have morphers)_ Wait! Zordon said that these morphers will give us power! Let's use them!**

**_All:_ Right!**

**_JJ:_ It's Morphing Time!**

_**(the Rangers morph.)**_

**_Zane:_ Mastodon!**

**_Amber:_ Pterodactyl!**

**_Bobby:_ Triceratops!**

**_Sarah:_ Sabre-Tooth Tiger!**

**_JJ:_ Tyrannosaurus!**

**_All:_ Power Rangers!**

_**Alpha: Zordon, they've done it! They've successfully done the metamorphosis!**_

_**Zordon: Excellent, Alpha. Teleport them to downtown Angel Hill. Rita has sent down Goldar and the Putties.**_

**_Alpha: Right away, Zordon._ **

_**(the Rangers teleport again.)**_

**_Bobby:_ We're teleporting again!**

**_Amber:_ Where are we going?**

**_JJ:_ Isn't it obvious? We're going to save the world!**

_**(they are now in Angel Hill. Goldar and the Putties were waiting for them.)**_

**_Zane: (sarcastic)_ Oh, great! More trouble!**

**_Goldar:_ Putties attack!**

_**(they fight the Putties and are successful.)**_

_**(the Putties vanish.)**_

**_JJ:_ I am loving these new powers!**

**Meanwhile, on the moon, in the Moon Palace, which is Rita and Lord Zedd's evil headquarters, Rita was plotting again...**

**_Rita:_ How can that be? Time to make matters worse! Magic Wand, make my Goldar grow!**

_**(she throws her magic wand down to Earth, and it's power makes Goldar triple in size.)**_

_**(Goldar starts attacking the city.)**_

**_JJ:_ How did he get so huge?**

**_Goldar:_ Ha ha ha ha ha! No one can stop me!**

_**(they do their battle poses.)**_

**_JJ:_ We'll see about that, fang-face!**

**_Zane:_ We've got power on our side!**

**_Bobby:_ Leave our planet!**

**_Sarah:_ Because we're the Power Rangers!**

**_Amber:_ And we're not giving up without a fight!**

**_JJ:_ We need Dinozord power now!**

_**(the Dinozords emerge from their places, and the Rangers enter them.)**_

**_JJ:_ Rangers, log on!**

**_Zane:_ Zane here, ready to jam!**

**_Bobby:_ Bobby here, all systems go!**

**_Sarah:_ Sarah here, ready to fight!**

**_Amber:_ Amber here, nice stereo!**

**_JJ:_ Megazord power, activate!**

_**(the zords all combine together to form the Megazord.)**_

**_JJ:_ All right, guys, time for action!**

**_All:_ Right!**

_**(Goldar fires his lasers and the Megazord is hit.)**_

**_Rangers:_ Aaaaah!**

**_JJ:_ We got to figure out how to work this thing!**

_**(he sees the buttons on the control panel.)**_

**_JJ:_ I wonder what this button does!**

_**(the lasers fire and hit Goldar.)**_

**_Goldar:_ Aaaaaah! You won't win this!**

**_JJ:_ Oh really? Time for a little action! Power Sabre, now!**

_**(the Megazord uses the Power Sabre and Goldar is defeated.)**_

**_Rangers:_ Yeah!**

**_Goldar:_ Curse you, Power Rangers!**

_**(the Rangers come out of the Megazord and teleport to the Command Centre.)**_

_**Zordon: Excellent, Power Rangers. You have done well on your first mission.**_

**_JJ:_ Will there be any more monsters like that?**

**_Alpha: I'm afraid so, JJ; that's why you're here. To protect the Earth from them._ **

**_Zordon:_ _That's right, Alpha. But, Rangers, you must remember these three things. One, no one can know that you are the Power Rangers. Two, you must never use your powers or weapons for personal gain. And finally, three, you must fight no battles unless you have to._**

**_JJ:_ That's right. We're heroes now, and no bad guys are going to stop us!**

**_Rangers:_ Right!**

_**(they all put their hands together.)**_

**_Rangers:_ GO POWER RANGERS!**

**THE END**


	3. Chapter 3 Episode 2 - Food Fight

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 3:**

**Episode 2 - Food Fight:**

**Another Saturday at the Angel Hill Youth Centre, and everyone there was setting up for the Angel Hill Annual World of Food Fair, where everyone was bringing in food from different cultures to raise money to buy a new playground for the local nursery, Little Angels. **

_**(the Rangers enter, and the school principal Mr Kaplan, is talking to them.)**_

**_Mr Kaplan:_ Good morning, students. I can see that the Angel Hill Annual World of Food Fair is going to go well today. **

**_Sarah:_ Yeah, we should be able to raise enough money for the Little Angels nursery and pre-school. **

**_Mr Kaplan:_ We certainly will, and the food looks amazing. **

_**(he tries to get some but Amber stops him.)**_

**_Amber:_ Not so fast, Mr Kaplan. You have to BUY it first.**

**_Bobby:_ I'm afraid it costs £5, sir.**

**_Mr Kaplan:_ Well, I'm not very hungry now, anyway. **

_**(Mr Kaplan exits.)**_

**_Zane:_ This food festival is going to rock!**

**_JJ:_ Yeah, I just hope Rita isn't hungry for trouble today.**

**Meanwhile, at the Moon Palace, Baboo and Squatt were spying on Earth...**

_**(Baboo and Squatt are looking through the evil telescope.)**_

**_Baboo:_ What are they doing? **

**_Squatt:_ It looks like they're having some kind of food festival; yum!**

_**(Rita enters, feeling sick.)**_

**_Rita:_ Baboo, I feel terrible!**

**_Baboo:_ Oh no, my queen! I have something that might make you feel better! **

_**(Rita looks through the evil telescope and sees the food fair, making her feel even more sick.)**_

**_Rita:_ Ughh, food! Now I'm even more sick! I want it all gone! FINSTER!**

_**(Finster was in the room that made Rita's monsters.)**_

**_Finster:_ Yes, my queen?**

**_Rita:_ Finster, I need a monster! I need... A PUDGY PIG!**

**_Finster:_ Well, my queen, I do have one, but I'm afraid it's not much of my best work.**

**_Rita:_ Then make it your best work!**

**_Finster:_ Yes, my queen!**

_**(he presses the button, the machine works and the Pudgy Pig comes out.)**_

**_Pudgy Pig:_ I'm hungry!**

**_Rita:_ Excellent, Finster!**

_**(the Pudgy Pig is sent down to Earth and starts to eat everything in sight.)**_

**Meanwhile back at the food festival...**

_**(Sarah and Bobby were working at the English food booth, Zane was handling the South-American food booth, JJ and Amber handled the USA food booth.)**_

**_Mr Kaplan:_ This is just what I want to see; good, clean, helpful community service.**

_**(Brock and Sal were planning to disrupt the food festival.)**_

**_Brock:_ This is just what I want to see; the unsuspecting public not knowing what will hit them!**

**_Sal:_ Pies at the ready!**

_**(Brock and Sal start throwing pies everywhere, causing a food fight.)**_

_**(food is thrown everywhere, causing chaos. the Rangers try to stop it.)**_

**_Zane:_ There's a mess!**

**_Amber:_ What do we do?**

**_Sarah:_ We have to save the food festival!**

_**(they manage to stop Brock and Sal, but the food fight is halted when punch spills all over Mr Kaplan.)**_

**_Mr Kaplan:_ Enough of this nonsense!**

_**(everyone stops.)**_

**_Mr Kaplan:_ Everybody! Look at this mess! The food fair is ruined! **

**_JJ:_ Mr Kaplan...**

**_Mr Kaplan:_ Don't interrupt me, JJ! In fact, for that little outburst, you and your friends are in charge of clean-up!**

**_JJ:_ Yes, sir.**

_**(everyone else leaves. the communicators beep.)**_

**_JJ:_ Let's go over there. **

_**(they all go into the corner.)**_

_**JJ: **_**What's up, Alpha?**

_**Alpha: Rangers, Zordon needs you at the Command Centre!**_

**_JJ:_ We're on our way.**

_**(the Rangers teleport.)**_

**_JJ:_ What's going on, Zordon?**

_**Zordon: Rangers, look into the viewing globe. The images you see are yet to come.**_

_**(they see the Pudgy Pig devouring.)**_

**_Zane:_ Yuck!**

**_Bobby:_ Disgusting!**

**_JJ:_ That pig really needs to go on a serious diet!**

**_Sarah:_ Doesn't he ever stop?**

_**Zordon: Rita has sent down a Pudgy Pig; it's sole purpose is to eat until everything is gone.**_

**_Bobby:_ But, if it keeps this up, it'll eat everything until there's nothing left!**

_**Alpha: That's why you're here to help. But you can't fight without weapons!**_

**_Zordon: That's right, Alpha. Rangers, these are your weapons. Bobby, this is your Power Lance; a weapon of great power and rage. Amber, behold your Power Bow; accurate and strong. JJ, this is your Power Sword; the key to all of the weapons' powers. Zane, behold the Power Axe; quick and hard as diamond. Sarah, these are your Power Daggers; feather-light and true as arrows. Use these weapons together and you will be unstoppable._ **

**_JJ:_ Thanks, Zordon, we won't let you down! Come on guys; it's Morphing Time!**

_**(the Rangers morph.)**_

**_Zane:_ Mastodon!**

**_Amber:_ Pterodactyl!**

**_Bobby:_ Triceratops!**

**_Sarah:_ Sabre-Tooth Tiger!**

**_JJ:_ Tyrannosaurus!**

**_All:_ Power Rangers!**

_**(the Rangers teleported to downtown Angel Hill, where the Pudgy Pig was waiting for them.)**_

**_JJ: (seeing the Pudgy Pig on the roof)_ There it is! Up on the roof!**

**_Zane:_ Ew, it's even more gross in real life!**

**_Amber:_ He is so greedy!**

**_Sarah:_ Come down from there and fight like a pig!**

**_JJ:_ Let's use our new weapons and get him!**

**_Rangers:_ Right!**

_**(the Pudgy Pig came down from the roof and started to attack the Rangers.)**_

_**(the Rangers try to use their weapons against it, but they get swallowed by the Pig.)**_

_**Pudgy Pig: **_**I'm hungry!**

**_JJ:_ That pig ate our weapons!**

_**(the Pudgy Pig then blasts the Rangers with it's bad breath which sends them to the park back in their normal forms. the Pudgy Pig then teleports to the Angel Hill Youth Centre to cause chaos at the Annual Food Fair.)**_

**_Rangers:_ Aaaaaaagh!**

**_Zane:_ Where are we?**

**_Bobby:_ I think we're in the park.**

_**(their communicators beep.)**_

**_JJ:_ What is it, Alpha?**

**_Alpha:_ Rangers, the Pudgy Pig has just teleported to the Youth Centre!**

**_JJ:_ Hang on, we're on our way!**

**Meanwhile, back at the Youth Centre...**

_**(a girl screams. Brock and Sal run away terrified. the Pudgy Pig was eating everything in sight, but he turned his snout up at the spicy food stall. the Pudgy Pig then teleported to another place that had food.)**_

**But by the time the Rangers got there, it was too late...**

_**(the Rangers arrive and see the mess.)**_

**_Amber:_ What a mess!**

**_Zane:_ Mr Kaplan's not going to like this!**

**_JJ:_ We've got to defeat that pig!**

**_Amber:_ But how can we when he just swallowed our weapons?**

_**(Sarah then notices that the spicy food stall was untouched.)**_

**_Sarah:_ Wait a minute, do you see what I see? Come on! **

_**(they go over to the stall.)**_

**_Sarah:_ As you can see, that pig ate everything in sight, but he turned his nose, or should I say snout, up at the hot food.**

_**(the Rangers are slightly confused.)**_

**_Sarah:_ It's obvious, isn't it? The monster hates spicy food; it's his weakness!**

**_Bobby:_ That's right! And we could use that to defeat him!**

**_Zane:_ Well, how did you figure that out?**

**_Bobby:_ Well, we could lure the animal with food, and then, when the moment strikes, we put some spicy stuff in it.**

**_JJ:_ And if we make it sick, we'll get our weapons back!**

**_Bobby:_ Affirmative!**

**_Amber:_ While we're at it, let's look around for some food that the pig hasn't eaten.**

_**(the Rangers split up to look.)**_

**However, at the Moon Palace...**

**_Rita:_ _(looking through the evil telescope)_ Finster, this plan going greater than I expected! The Pudgy Pig is eating everything in sight! (laughs evil) You have done well, Finster!**

**_Finster:_ Thank you, my queen.**

**Back on Earth...**

_**(the Pudgy Pig is at the Angel Hill Food Plant, ready to devour.)**_

_**(the Rangers have found food at the Youth Centre; Zordon has just contacted them.)**_

**_JJ:_ Zordon, we've found out how to defeat the monster!**

**_Sarah:_ We just need to know where he is.**

**_Zordon:_ He is at the Angel Hill Food Plant. Good luck, Rangers, and let the power protect you!**

**_JJ:_ Alright, guys! It's Morphing Time!**

_**(the Rangers morph.)**_

**_Zane:_ Mastodon!**

**_Amber:_ Pterodactyl!**

**_Bobby:_ Triceratops!**

**_Sarah:_ Sabre-Tooth Tiger!**

**_JJ:_ Tyrannosaurus!**

**_All:_ Power Rangers!**

_**(they arrive at the scene of the crime, where once again, the Pudgy Pig was waiting for them.)**_

**_JJ:_ Let's go, Rangers!**

**_Rangers:_ Right!**

**_Pudgy Pig:_ I'm hungry!**

_**(the Rangers bring out the food, ready for action.)**_

**_JJ:_ Come on, pig! Free food!**

**_Zane:_ Catch it!**

**_Bobby:_ Bon appetit! **

**_Amber:_ Here you go!**

_**(JJ, Zane, Bobby and Amber all throw their food to the pig, who catches it directly in his mouth. the Rangers saved the best for last.)**_

**_JJ:_ OK, Sarah, send down the spicy stuff!**

**_Sarah:_ One spicy sandwich coming up! _(she puts a spicy radish root carefully inside the sandwich.)_ Hey, pig! You hungry? Catch! _(she throws the sandwich, the Pudgy Pig eats it, then throws up, spraying the food everywhere.)_**

**_Rangers:_ Alright!**

_**(the Pudgy Pig then vomits the weapons and the Rangers catch them, ready to fight.)**_

_**(the Pudgy Pig doesn't feel too good.)**_

**_Bobby and Zane: (attacking the monster)_ Hiyah!**

**_Sarah and Amber: (attacking the monster)_ Hiyah!**

**_JJ: (attacking the monster)_ Hiyah!**

_**(the Pudgy Pig is getting weaker.)**_

**_JJ:_ Alright, guys, let's combine our weapons and finish this porker!**

**_Rangers:_ Right!**

_**(they combine their weapons to create the ultimate fighting machine.)**_

**_Zane:_ Power Axe! _(he throws it in the air.)_**

**_Amber:_ Power Bow! _(she throws it and it joins the axe.)_**

**_Sarah:_ Power Daggers! _(she throws them and they join the axe and bow.)_**

**_Bobby:_ Power Lance! _(he throws it and it joins the axe, bow and daggers.)_**

**_JJ:_ Power Sword! _(he places it on top of the new weapon as the piece de resistance.)_**

**_Rangers:_ Power Rangers! Fire!**

_**(the weapon fires and the Pudgy Pig is destroyed.)**_

**_Rangers:_ Alright!**

**_Sarah:_ Hey, Rita! You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat us!**

**A few minutes later, the Rangers came back to the Youth Centre...**

**_JJ:_ Alright, we did a great job, team!**

**_Zane:_ Yeah, that pig is history!**

**_Amber:_ Well, everything's good, but what about the Food Fair?**

**_Sarah:_ Amber's right. Do you think we'll have enough money for the playground equipment?**

_**(their communicators beep.)**_

**_Alpha: Hi, Rangers! I just wanted to know how things are going at the Food Fair._ **

**_JJ:_ Well, Alpha, it hasn't been too good. The Pig ruined everything, but we took care of it.**

**_Zane:_ Yeah, that pig is sausage!**

_**(they all cheer again.)**_

**_Sarah:_ But apart from that, the Food Fair wasn't much of a success, though. **

_**Alpha: Aw, that's a shame. Maybe these might help. Teleporting them now.**_

_**(Alpha sends them some food.)**_

**_JJ:_ Great! Thanks, Alpha!**

_**(Mr Kaplan enters.)**_

**_Mr Kaplan:_ Hi there, kids.**

**_JJ:_ Uh oh. Mr Kaplan, we're so sorry about this...**

**_Mr Kaplan:_ It's alright, JJ. I know this mess wasn't your fault, and with a bit of luck, we can still get the money we need for the nursery.**

**_Sarah:_ And with your help, Sir, we can make up for the rest. **

**_Mr Kaplan:_ Well, these sandwiches do look good.**

**_Bobby:_ They'll cost you £5, Sir.**

**_Mr Kaplan:_ That much?**

**_Zane:_ It's for a good cause.**

**_Mr Kaplan:_ Well, alright. I didn't have lunch today, thanks to all this madness. **

**_(he eats the sandwich, not knowing it had some spicy radish root inside it.)_**

_**(the Rangers try to stop him, but he eats it.)**_

**_Mr Kaplan:_ Uh oh! Water! I need water!**

_**(they give him water and he spills it all over himself.)**_

**_Mr Kaplan:_ A little spicy, but not bad.**

_**(they all laugh.)**_

**THE END**


	4. Chapter 4 Episode 3- Happy Birthday Zane

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 4:**

**Episode 3 - Happy Birthday, Zane:**

**The Rangers (except Zane) and the Centre owner, Bernie, were all at the Youth Centre late one night, planning for Zane's upcoming birthday party. **

_**(Bobby's invented cake machine, The Insta-Cake machine, was making noises, Sarah was making the birthday banner, JJ was putting up the balloons, Amber was making paper chains, and Bobby was dancing around to some music. The Insta-Cake machine is starting to act up and Bernie is trying to find out what is wrong with it.)**_

**_Bobby: (shouting through his headphones.)_ You were right, Amber! The performers that were assembled to create this melodious tune transcend all predecessors to this genre of music!**

**_JJ:_ What?**

**_Amber:_ Translation?**

**_Sarah:_ He likes the music.**

_**(Bernie opens the machine, and cake batter starts to go everywhere.)**_

**_Bernie:_ Bobby! Bobby!**

_**(Bobby is still listening to the music.)**_

**_Amber:_ Bobby! Bobby! _(she gets his attention.)_ I'm glad you like the music, but I think Bernie needs your help.**

**_Bobby:_ _(noticing that the machine is running amuck.)_ Uh oh!**

_**(he manages to turn off the machine, but there is cake batter everywhere, and Bernie is covered in it.)**_

**_Bobby:_ Sorry, Bernie. I think the machine needs a bit more work done.**

**Meanwhile, at the Moon Palace, Rita and the villains were about to stir up trouble for Angel Hill...**

**_Rita: (looking through the evil telescope)_ Well, well, well. It looks they're planning a surprise party! I'll give them a surprise soon! _(laughs evil.)_**

**Back at the Youth Centre, the gang were still putting up the decorations after Bernie had a quick shower. **

**_JJ:_ This is going to be great for Zane!**

**_Bobby:_ Yeah, but I still wish the machine would work properly and make a cake. Honestly, I thought I had it all worked out. What could've gone wrong?**

**_Sarah:_ Don't worry, Bobby, you'll figure it out.**

**_Amber: (entering in a hurry)_ Guys! I just saw Zane! He's coming this way!**

_**(the Rangers all quickly put away the decorations and hide behind the bar.)**_

_**(Zane enters humming, just seeing Bernie eating popcorn.)**_

**_Zane:_ Hey, where's everybody? **

**_Bernie:_ Oh, hi Zane.**

**_Zane:_ Hey, Bernie. Where did everyone go? I heard the others might be here.**

**_Bernie:_ Nope, just me, and some popcorn.**

**_Zane:_ OK, well, if you see them, tell them I said hi.**

**_Bernie:_ Sure.**

_**(Zane exits.)**_

_**(the others emerge from the bar.)**_

**_Amber:_ Phew! That was close! **

**Back at the Moon Palace, however...**

**_Rita:_ Finster!**

**_Finster:_ Yes, my queen?**

**_Rita:_ Make me a monster! Something that'll give the Rangers a surprise!**

**_Finster:_ Of course, my queen. I have here what I like to call the Nasty Knight. It'll make space dust out of the Power Rangers!**

**_Rita:_ Excellent, Finster!**

_**(Finster presses the button on the monster machine and out comes the Nasty Knight. the Nasty Knight laughs evil.)**_

**_Rita:_ Perfect! **

**The next day, Zane's birthday had finally come around, but it seemed as if no one had remembered...**

**_Zane: (seeing Amber)_ Hey, Amber! Can you guess what day it is?**

**_Amber: (gasps)_ Is it New York Fashion Week?**

**_Zane: (confused)_ No, guess again. **

**_Amber: (trying to remember)_ What is today? _(she remembers)_ Oh yeah! Of course! How could I forget? I just hope she'll forgive me!**

**_Zane:_ Don't worry, she'll... Wait, _she'll_?**

**_Amber:_ Yeah, it's my cousin's birthday today. She lives in London and I need to send off her present immediately. What did you think I was talking about?**

**_Zane: (a bit down)_ Oh, nothing. I got to go. See you.**

_**(he exits as the other Rangers enter.)**_

**_JJ:_ What's up with Zane?**

**_Amber:_ He thinks we forgot his birthday. Maybe we should tell him.**

**_Sarah:_ We can't! It'll ruin the surprise! **

**_Bobby:_ She's right. Besides, his disappointment now will only serve as enjoyment later on. **

**_JJ:_ Yeah, he's going to be so surprised, we'll have to hose him off the walls!**

_**(they laugh.)**_

**_Amber:_ Yeah, you're right.**

_**(the bell rings and they all go off to class.)**_

**After school, Zane decided he wanted some time alone...**

**_Zane: (a bit angry)_ How could this happen? They knew my birthday was coming up! How could they forget about it? I guess they were just to busy with their own lives! I mean, that's messed up! _(a bit down)_ I should've just stayed in bed today! It would've of made things a whole lot better!**

**What he didn't know was that Rita was there too!...**

_**(Rita appears with Goldar, Baboo, Squatt.)**_

**_Rita:_ Happy Birthday! _(laughs evil.)_ We're throwing you a party! And we're even taping it for you!**

_**(Baboo and Squatt are recording the whole thing.)**_

**_Baboo:_ That's right! And we've brought you a present! Meet the Nasty Knight!**

_**(the Nasty Knight emerges.)**_

_**(the Nasty Knight starts the battle and Zane morphs.)**_

**_Zane:_ Mastodon!**

_**(he morphs, ready to fight with his Power Axe.)**_

_**(he tries to fight the Nasty Knight.)**_

_**Zane: **_**Give up? _(he loses.)_ I guess not!**

_**(the Nasty Knight shoots some energy out of it's sword and it hits Zane.)**_

_**Zane: **_**Aaaaaaaaaagh! **

**_Baboo:_ And so, the Nasty Knight strikes again. **

**_Zane:_ This is NOT how I wanted to spend my birthday!**

_**(Goldar then joins the battle and Zane is defenceless.)**_

**_Rita:_ It's so good to be bad! (laughs evil.)**

**At the Command Centre, Zordon and Alpha were alerted...**

_**(the alarms blare on and off.)**_

_**Alpha: Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! (he turns on the viewing globe.)**_

**_Zordon: It looks like Zane is fighting one of Rita's diabolical henchman alone. I'll contact the Rangers! Alpha, prepare to teleport them to Rita's location._ **

_**Alpha: Right away, Zordon! That Rita really fries my circuit boards!**_

_**(he contact the Rangers and they appear in the viewing globe.)**_

**_JJ:_ What's up, Zordon?**

**Zordon: Zane's in danger. Rita has sent down one of her monsters to attack him. He needs help fast!**

**_JJ:_ Alright, we're on our way. Come on, guys! It's Morphing Time!**

_**(the Rangers morph.)**_

**_Amber:_ Pterodactyl!**

**_Bobby:_ Triceratops!**

**_Sarah:_ Sabre-Tooth Tiger!**

**_JJ:_ Tyrannosaurus!**

**_All:_ Power Rangers!**

_**(they arrive at the scene.)**_

**_JJ:_ Hey, monster! Back off!**

_**(the other Rangers try to fight the Nasty Knight. Bobby goes first, then Sarah and Amber, and then JJ, but they are all unsuccessful.)**_

**_Zane:_ JJ, you OK?**

**_JJ:_ I'm alright, but check out my sword!**

_**(they see their weapons are frazzled.)**_

**_Sarah:_ The Nasty Knight ruined our weapons!**

**_Bobby:_ This isn't good!**

**_Amber:_ What do we do now?**

_**(the Nasty Knight growls, fires more lasers from his sword and the Rangers are hit.)**_

_******(Alpha contacts them.)**_

**_JJ: _What's up, Alpha?**

_**Alpha: Rangers, use your Blade Blasters!**_

**_JJ: _Thanks, Alpha! Alright, Rangers! Blade Blasters up! Let's bring them together!**

_**(the Rangers combine their Blade Blasters and fire at the monster, but it backfires.)**_

**_Rita: (laughs evil.)_ This is going better than I thought! Time for something big! Magic wand, make my monster grow!**

**_(she throws her magic wand down to Earth, and it's power makes the Nasty Knight triple in size.)_ **

**_JJ:_ We need Dinozord power now! Tyrannosaurus Power!**

_**(the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord emerges.)**_

**_Zane:_ Mastodon Power!**

_**(the Mastodon Dinozord emerges.)**_

**_Bobby:_ Triceratops Power!**

_**(the Triceratops Dinozord emerges.)**_

**_Sarah:_ Sabre-Tooth Tiger Power!**

_**(the Sabre-Tooth Tiger Dinozord emerges.)**_

**_Amber:_ Pterodactyl Power!**

_**(the Pterodactyl Dinozord emerges. the Rangers then enter the zords.)**_

**_JJ:_ Power Rangers, sync up!**

_**(they draw out their power coins, turn them into the power crystals, that hold the power to control the zords, and place them in the holders.)**_

**_Rangers:_ 2, 1! Power up!**

**_JJ:_ Alright, guys! Let's get him! We need Megazord power now!**

_**(the zords combine to form the Megazord.)**_

**_JJ:_ Let's show this monster some Megazord power!**

_**(the Nasty Knight starts to attack.)**_

**_JJ:_ Zordon! We need the Power Sabre, now!**

_**(the Power Sabre comes down from the sky. they battle the Nasty Knight, and the sabre gets frazzled.)**_

**_JJ:_ Oh, man! He fried the Power Sabre!**

_**(the Nasty Knight attack the Megazord again, and the Megazord is knocked down.)**_

**_Rita:_ Excellent work! Now finish them!**

_**(the Nasty Knight is ready to attack.)**_

**_Zane:_ Guys! I just figured out why Sir Destroy-a-Lot is beating us!**

**_Bobby:_ How, exactly?**

**_Zane:_ Well, any energy that we throw at him, he just reflects it right back onto us!**

**_Sarah:_ So that's why our weapons are all burned!**

**_Amber:_ So, how do we stop him?**

**_Zane:_ All we have to do is reflect his own energy back onto him with a little bit of our own! We'll give Sir Destroy-a-Lot some of his own medicine!**

**_Rangers:_ Yeah!**

**_JJ:_ Zane, you can have the honour of zapping that goon!**

**_Zane:_ Alright!**

_**(the Nasty Knight tries to attack, but the Megazord takes away some of his power. the Nasty Knight is trying to break free.)**_

_**(the Megazord is all powered up and ready to fight.)**_

_**(the Megazord destroys the Nasty Knight's weapon.)**_

**_Rangers:_ Power Sabre, now!**

_**(the Megazord uses the Power Sabre on full blast and the monster is defeated.)**_

**_Rita:_ No! I'll be back! **

**_(she exits through teleportation.)_**

**_Rangers:_ POWER RANGERS!**

**After their victory, the Rangers went down to the Youth Centre just in time for the party...**

_**(they arrive to find that the lights are all off.)**_

**_Zane:_ Why is it so dark? And where's Bernie?**

_**(the lights come on and everyone jumps up to surprise Zane.)**_

**_Everybody:_ SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ZANE!**

**_Zane:_ Oh my gosh? Thanks guys, you're the best!**

_**(he has a group hug with his friends.)**_

_**(the Insta-Cake machine acts up again.)**_

**_Zane:_ What's that noise?**

**_Bernie:_ Uh oh! I thought it was fixed!**

_**(Bobby rushes over to help him.)**_

_**(the Rangers all have fun at the party and bust out some moves on the dance floor.)**_

**THE END**


End file.
